Mi verdadero tesoro
by Fox McCloude
Summary: El día anterior a la ceremonia de madurez de Zelda, Link la lleva a pasar un día juntos en la Aldea Papuchia. Allí los dos encontrarán un tesoro, en más de un sentido. ZeLink, ambientado en la época de Spirit Tracks, con referencias a Phantom Hourglass.


**Mi verdadero tesoro**

**Por Fox McCloude**

**Disclaimer: **The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Castillo de Hyrule…<strong>_

La Princesa Zelda estaba sentada frente a su escritorio, con la mano derecha sujetando una pluma que garabateaba sobre un trozo de pergamino, y la izquierda sosteniendo su cabeza, con expresión aburrida y de estar pendiente de cualquier otra cosa excepto de su lección. El viejo profesor no paraba de hablar y hablar, a la par que iba escribiendo un montón de cosas ininteligibles en el pizarrón. Su ya de por sí letargoso discurso se sentía todavía peor ya que habían pasado toda la semana repasándolo una y otra vez, al punto de que ella ya se lo sabía de memoria, y no le veía ciencia a continuar haciéndolo.

- *Ejem*, Su Alteza. – dijo el profesor, dando unos golpecitos con su vara sobre el escritorio.

- ¿Eh? ¿Sí, profesor? – preguntó Zelda, recién salida de su trance.

- Si fuera tan amable de darme su atención… -

- Lo siento. – dijo ella, intentando aparentar que ponía atención.

Zelda no podía concentrarse en lo que su profesor le decía, no cuando su cabeza estaba perdida en el espacio, absorta en otros pensamientos. Pensamientos que tenían que ver con cierto joven maquinista que a diario pasaba frente al castillo en su tren solo para saludarla.

- Link… - susurró sin pensar.

_**Flashback: Una semana antes…**_

_- En verdad lo siento mucho. No podré asistir. –_

_- Link, ¿es necesario que hagas ese viaje ahora? –_

_- Zelda, he estado toda la temporada preparándome. – dijo Link. – Si no voy ahora, tendré que esperar todo un año para tener otra oportunidad. –_

_- Pero Link, tienes que entender. – dijo Zelda. – Es mi ceremonia de madurez. Será la única que tenga en mi vida, y quiero que estés ahí. Mira, más que mi ceremonia de madurez… es por mi cumpleaños, desde que te conocí siempre has estado ahí. –_

_- Sí, lo sé, es importante para ti, y para mí también lo es. – dijo Link. – Pero no me puedo escapar de esto. Es lo malo de tener que estar como maquinista, y soldado a la vez. El viaje de entrenamiento es obligatorio para todos los soldados, y lo sabes. –_

_- Link, creí que éramos amigos… los mejores amigos. – dijo Zelda, muy enfática._

_- Claro que lo somos. Créeme, daría lo que fuera por asistir, pero bien sabes que no puedo evadir mis responsabilidades. – _

_- Por las Diosas… ¿por qué tenían que hacer el viaje de entrenamiento precisamente ahora? – dijo Zelda. – Escucha… tal vez pueda convencer al capitán de que lo posponga un poco, así… -_

_- No, ni se te ocurra. – Link la detuvo. – No estaría bien que hagas eso, pensarían que te estás aprovechando de tu posición por un capricho. –_

_- ¿Un capricho? – dijo Zelda. – Link, lo llamas capricho, pero es que ni siquiera entiendes como me siento. –_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Escucha, tú al igual que yo tienes tus responsabilidades, y muchas veces hay que hacer sacrificios para cumplirlas, y lo sabes. –_

_- Entiendo… entonces te importan más tus responsabilidades que yo, ¿verdad? – dijo, sintiendo que empezaban a subirle lágrimas de rabia a los ojos._

_- ¿Qué? Oye, espera, yo no dije eso, solo… -_

_- No, no digas nada. – lo interrumpió Zelda. – Voy a cumplir 18 años, me convertiré en una adulta. Ahora que lo pienso, esto no era más que un deseo estúpido de niña. –_

_- Zelda, estás malinterpretando todo, yo no quise decir que… -_

_- Es mejor que te vayas. – dijo Zelda, dándole la espalda para evitar que la viera llorar. – Tienes mucho que hacer, no deberías estar perdiendo tu tiempo conmigo. –_

_- Zelda. – Link le puso la mano en el hombro, pero ella se apartó con brusquedad._

_- Déjame. – le dijo, con la voz algo quebrada. – Vete, necesito estar sola. –_

_- Pero… -_

_- ¡TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS! – esta vez gritó, y no pudo contener más las lágrimas._

_Link quiso decir algo, pero al verla de semejante humor, no pudo más que obedecerla. Salió y cerró la puerta de la habitación, e inmediatamente Zelda se tiró en su cama, hundiendo su cara en una almohada que pronto se impregnó completamente de sus lágrimas._

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

Ahora visto en retrospectiva, Zelda se sentía culpable de lo que le dijo, y de haber actuado así. Parte de ella intentaba convencerse a sí misma de que sus razones para estar molesta con él eran válidas hasta cierto punto, después de todo, él era su mejor amigo y quería que estuviera presente en su ceremonia de madurez. Eso era importante para ella. Pero él también tenía su vida, y sus propias responsabilidades, y eso ella no lo podía cambiar. No podía portarse tan egoísta. No importaba como lo viera, eso no justificaba haberle gritado y echado de su presencia de esa manera.

- Bien, creo que es suficiente por hoy. – dijo el viejo profesor. – Mañana continuaremos con la lección, Su Alteza. Le recomiendo que repase todo lo que vimos hoy. –

- ¿Eh? Sí, sí, por supuesto. – respondió Zelda, recién sacada de sus pensamientos y tratando de disimular. El profesor frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero finalmente la dejó irse, después de todo, la hora de la lección había concluido.

Mientras caminaba hacia sus aposentos, Zelda solo pensaba en una cosa, y no era en repasar las lecciones. Admitiéndolo para sí misma, la verdadera razón de que se hubiera molestado con Link era porque quería usar su ceremonia de madurez como una oportunidad. Era cierto que todas las aventuras que vivieron juntos los hicieron acercarse y convertirse en los mejores amigos, pero con los años, los sentimientos de Zelda hacia él fueron madurando junto con ella, y se hicieron más fuertes y más profundos. Su corazón ya no estaba conforme con ser solo su amiga. Ella deseaba algo más allá de eso.

- "Lo menos que le debo es una disculpa." – pensó, mientras entraba a su habitación. – "No debí tratarlo así. Ya está, será lo primero que haga cuando lo vea. –

Sí, lo primero era pedirle una disculpa por lo que le dijo. Solo tenía que esperar para verlo. Aunque por alguna razón, intuía que era más fácil en su mente de lo que sería en la realidad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unos días más tarde…<strong>_

Link no se apareció en el castillo los siguientes días, así que Zelda no tuvo la oportunidad de pedirle disculpas como había planeado. La princesa estaba muy angustiada, ya que a ese paso, Link se iría de viaje y no lo vería por todo un mes, y lo menos que quería era que se separaran estando peleados. En un par de ocasiones, se sintió tentada a escaparse del castillo e ir a su aldea ella misma en persona para disculparse, pero de última instancia no se atrevió a hacerlo. No obstante, tenía que hacer algo, y pronto.

Amaneció, y faltaba solo un día para el décimo octavo cumpleaños de Zelda. La princesa dormía plácidamente en su cama, hasta que fue despertada por unos golpeteos en su ventana.

- Hmm… - abrió los ojos con pereza. Miró el reloj en su pared, dándose cuenta que la estaban despertando hora y media antes de lo debido: eran las 6:00 am. - ¿Qué pasa? Es muy temprano. –

El golpeteo siguió, y Zelda intentó ahogarlo poniéndose la almohada encima. No quiso responder hasta que el golpeteo se detuvo y en su lugar escuchó una voz familiar.

- Vamos… Zelda, si estás despierta por favor responde… -

- ¿Hmm? – Zelda se quitó la almohada de encima, y se acercó a la ventana para escuchar mejor.

- ¿Zelda? Si puedes escucharme di algo. Ay vamos, sé que tienes el sueño ligero. – La voz era inconfundible.

- ¿Link? ¿Eres tú? – Supo que era él de inmediato. Su voz era inconfundible, y además, ¿quién más si no iba a atreverse a despertarla de ese modo?

- ¿Zelda? Por fin. – dijo él. - ¿Quieres abrirme? Tenemos que hablar. –

- Dame un minuto. –

Como solo llevaba puesto su camisón de dormir, cogió una bata que estaba colgada en un perchero y se la puso. Aparte, como acababa de despertar todo su pelo estaba enmarañado y revuelto, de modo que se lo arregló un poco antes de abrirle la ventana. No podía culparlo si estaba molesto con ella. No sabía bien que iba a decirle cuando lo viera, pero al menos, ahora por fin se podría disculpar con él.

Sin embargo, cuando abrió la ventana, Link se veía tan alegre y sonriente como siempre. Se diría que nunca habían tenido aquella discusión.

- Buenos días. – la saludó. – Perdón por venir así, pero en serio, necesitaba hablar contigo. –

- Yo también quería hablar contigo. – dijo Zelda, tratando de sonreírle también. Hizo acopio de fuerzas, y decidió ir al grano de inmediato. – Link… acerca de lo que te dije antes… estaba muy molesta, créeme que yo no quería… -

- Ah, ya olvídalo. No estoy molesto contigo por eso. – la interrumpió él.

- Pues deberías. – dijo ella, algo avergonzada. – Estaba siendo muy egoísta, no me puse a pensar que tienes tu propia vida. –

- No, tenías razón. – dijo Link. – La ceremonia de madurez viene solo una vez en la vida, ¿no? Es obvio que quieras que todos tus amigos estén presentes. Y créeme, daría lo que fuera por poder asistir, pero… –

Zelda se quedó callada. No era como había planeado que fuese su disculpa, pero por lo menos ya se podía decir que no estaban peleados, y Link sí entendía como se sentía ella después de todo.

- Bueno, pensaba que si no voy a poder ir, debería al menos hacer algo para compensarte. – dijo Link al ver que Zelda esperaba que continuara. – Pensé que podríamos… no sé, escaparnos a alguna parte tú y yo por el día de hoy. –

- ¿Escaparnos? – El corazón de Zelda dio un vuelco. Si no lo conociera mejor, pensaría que con "escaparnos" Link se refería a otra cosa, una propuesta quizás algo indecente, aunque una parte de ella no lo encontraba del todo desagradable.

- Quiero decir, nos vamos en el tren a alguna parte. – dijo Link. – Te llevo a donde quieras, para que pasemos un poco de tiempo juntos, antes que me tenga que marchar. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi mejor amiga. –

Su mejor amiga. Zelda no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se le desinflaba ligeramente. Si él supiera, si supiera que ella ya no estaba del todo conforme con ser solo su "mejor amiga". Aún así, tal vez esta era una buena oportunidad. Si no podía hacerlo en su ceremonia de madurez, tal vez sería mejor hacerlo antes, en lugar de esperar a que él regresara de su viaje. Como dice el refrán "no dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy". Y en ese instante, le vino a la mente una pequeña promesa que él le había hecho años atrás, y que aún no le había cumplido. Pero se tomó su tiempo en pensarlo, y Link comenzaba a impacientarse.

- ¿Y bien? Si no quieres dímelo ya. Alfonso está esperándonos. – le dijo al cabo de un rato.

- Bien… ¿podrías llevarme a Papuchia? – dijo ella.

- ¿A Papuchia? – Link se sorprendió un poco. ¿Ir tan lejos del castillo?

- Sabes, es época de verano, y el lugar está perfecto. – dijo Zelda. – Creo recordar que me prometiste hace años que iríamos juntos algún día a nadar allá, ¿o me equivoco? –

- Pues… - Link se sonrojó ligeramente. Claro que recordaba esa promesa… vagamente, ya que Zelda no la había vuelto a mencionar. Pero la idea de ir a nadar con la Princesa de Hyrule… parecía gustarle tanto como lo ponía nervioso. – Bueno, pero Papuchia está algo lejos. Nos tomaría mucho tiempo solo ir y volver. ¿No preferirías ir a otra parte que esté más cerca? –

- Dijiste que me llevarías a donde quisiera. – señaló Zelda. – Bueno, quiero ir a Papuchia. Desde que te conozco siempre me has cumplido todas tus promesas. –

- Bueno, sí, pero… ¿tiene que ser ahora? –

- Link… - Zelda puso los brazos en jarras, tomando un cierto aire autoritario. Él mismo se le había ofrecido, y ya no podía echarse para atrás.

- *Suspiro*, está bien, te llevaré a Papuchia. – dijo Link, resignado. Lo que fuera por complacerla.

- Gracias. – En un segundo, Zelda recuperó su radiante sonrisa, y sin más, lo abrazó y le dio un besito en la mejilla. – Solo deja que prepare todo, ¿está bien? Te veré en el andén. –

Link salió de la habitación. Justo cuando Zelda cerró la ventana, no pudo evitar tocarse la mejilla donde Zelda lo besó. Bueno, ella era muy dada a ese tipo de gestos, ya que como bien lo recordaba, en el momento en que ella recuperó su cuerpo, lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo. Por alguna razón, intuía que Zelda tenía algún motivo en específico para querer ir a Papuchia con él, pero fuera cual fuera no importaba. Él haría lo que fuera por verla feliz.

- Diosas… ¿en qué me acabo de meter? – dijo, intentando contenerse la risa que le provocaban "esos" pensamientos.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación, Zelda comenzó a registrar su guardarropa, buscando algo de ropa veraniega, algo ligero y fresco para ese clima soleado y cálido de Papuchia. Aunque aparte de eso, estaba buscando "algo" más importante.

- Esto me será de gran utilidad ahora. – se dijo. – Me pregunto… ¿le gustará a Link? –

El viejo profesor y muchos otros en el castillo dirían que era algo "impropio" que una princesa usara algo así, pero si después de todo iban a nadar, eso no importaba mucho. Era lo mejor que tenía para la ocasión, y en más de un sentido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un poco más tarde…<strong>_

Los dos jóvenes iban a bordo del tren, en el vagón de los pasajeros, mientras Alfonso se encontraba en la locomotora. En un castillo tan fortificado uno pensaría que sería virtualmente imposible que Zelda lograra escabullirse sin ser vista por los guardias, pero la joven princesa ya tenía experiencia más que suficiente en ello, ya que ella y Link lo habían hecho muchas veces. Ninguno de los dos había hablado mucho durante el trayecto, pero Zelda estaba realmente impaciente por llegar a su destino. Había hecho muchas cosas con Link antes, pero era la primera vez que iría a nadar con él en un caluroso día de verano, y no podía evitar sentirse algo excitada por ello. Link por otra parte había decidido echarse a dormir un poco durante el viaje, y aunque Zelda se sentía tentada a despertarlo, al menos para tener con quién hablar, no quería molestarlo. Se contentaba con mirarlo, tan pacífico y relajado.

- Paciencia, Zelda. – murmuró para sí misma. – Pronto llegaremos.

Sin mucho qué hacer, Zelda empezó a caminar dando zancadas por el vagón, deseando que el tiempo pasara más rápido. De repente, notó que había algo en uno de los compartimientos para el equipaje. Llena de curiosidad Zelda se paró sobre el asiento, y al verlo más de cerca, se dio cuenta que era una pequeña caja de madera con agujeros. La tomó para examinarla, dentro se oían ruidos como si hubiera algo vivo. Mientras se preguntaba qué habría, abrió la tapa, y un segundo después

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! – gritó Zelda, tirando la caja, y accidentalmente jalando el cordón de parada de emergencia.

- ¡Ay! ¿Qué pasa? – exclamó Link, despertando casi infartado por el grito repentino. – Zelda, ¿estás bien? –

- ¡Un ratón, un ratón! – volvió a gritar Zelda, temblando y abrazándose a sí misma sobre el asiento donde estaba parada.

- ¿Qué, un ratón? ¿Dónde? – preguntó Link.

- ¡Se metió por ahí! – gritaba Zelda, aterrada. - ¡Atrápalo, por lo que más quieras, atrápalo! –

Link miró debajo de los asientos, tratando de encontrar al susodicho ratón. Seguramente era la mascota de algún niño que lo dejó en el tren por error, y entonces lo entendió. Desde que la conocía Zelda siempre les había tenido un irracionalmente enorme miedo a los ratones. Él seguía sin entender por qué, pensaba que eran inofensivos. Alertado por la alarma de parada de emergencia, Alfonso hizo frenar la locomotora, y de inmediato corrió al vagón de pasajeros a ver qué pasaba.

- ¿Qué sucede, algún problema? – preguntó el maquinista, entonces vio a Zelda temblando parada sobre el asiento, y a Link a gatas sobre el suelo tratando de encontrar al roedor.

- Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, Alfonso. – habló Link aún mirando debajo de los asientos. – Solo un pequeño ratón. Seguramente alguien lo dejó aquí. –

- Esos mocosos. – dijo Alfonso al entender. – Les he dicho que no dejen a sus mascotas aquí, qué irresponsables. –

El escurridizo roedor tardó un buen rato en dejarse atrapar. Link logró echarle la caja encima para atraparlo, y Alfonso se lo llevó a la locomotora para que Zelda pudiera quedarse tranquila. Ya que lo hizo, Zelda puso los pies de vuelta en el suelo. Se notaba a leguas que ella misma se avergonzaba de su comportamiento exagerado, por algo tan pequeño como un ratón.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó, con las mejillas al rojo vivo. – Armar tanto escándalo solo por eso. No quise alarmarte. –

- Tranquila, no pasa nada. – le dijo Link, sentándose junto a ella. – Nunca me dijiste por qué les tienes tanto miedo. –

- Eso es… es algo embarazoso. – dijo Zelda, volteando.

- Vamos, puedes contarme. – dijo Link. – Soy tu mejor amigo, ¿no? –

- Hmm… - Zelda no quería revivir ese episodio de su vida. Era muy incómodo y vergonzoso, y temía que él se burlara de ella. Sin embargo, al ver su mirada de comprensión, finalmente decidió hablar. – Fue cuando tenía cuatro años. Había ido a curiosear a las cocinas. Una de las cocineras estaba persiguiendo un ratón en ese momento, y en cuanto me vio, se metió por debajo de mi falda, subió por mi pierna y… y… - No pudo continuar después de eso, y Link entendió por qué.

- Vaya, debió ser desagradable. –

- No te rías. – dijo ella. – No es gracioso. –

- No me estoy riendo. Oye, no es para avergonzarte. – dijo Link.

- Es fácil para ti decirlo. – repuso Zelda. – Tú no le tienes miedo a nada, en cambio yo soy solo una chica miedosa. –

- Te equivocas. – dijo Link. – Tú eres la chica más valiente que conozco, y hasta a los más valientes les da miedo algo. Es inevitable, somos humanos. Y también te equivocas al decir que no le tengo miedo a nada. –

- Solo lo dices para que me sienta mejor. –

- No, no es así. – dijo Link. – Con todo lo que pasamos hace siete años, hubo muchas veces en que sentí mucho miedo. Miedo de que no lo lográramos… y de no poder salvarte. –

A Zelda le costaba un poco creerse eso. En todo ese tiempo en que ella fue arrancada de su cuerpo y viajó con Link para restaurar las vías sagradas del reino, ella nunca lo vio demostrar miedo ni nada de eso a pesar de todos los peligros que afrontó, muchas veces por sí solo ya que ella no podía hacer mucho más que mirar al estar sin un cuerpo físico. Sin embargo, siempre le habían dicho que ser valiente no significaba no tener miedo, sino enfrentarlo con decisión y honor para hacer lo que había que hacer. No quiso reflexionar más sobre eso, y de algún modo, las palabras de Link le ayudaron a sentirse mejor consigo misma. Sin decir más, simplemente se abrazó de él y se acurrucó en su pecho, a esperar que terminara el trayecto.

El resto del viaje continuó en silencio. Cuando finalmente llegaron a Papuchia se bajaron; Zelda llevaba consigo unas cajas con almuerzo para ambos, ya que planeaban quedarse allí todo el día. Alfonso les dijo que pasaría a recogerlos al anochecer y se fue, dejándolos solos. Y eso era precisamente lo que Zelda quería.

- Bueno… ya me trajiste. – dijo Link algo dudoso. - ¿Ahora qué? –

- ¿Qué no es obvio? – dijo Zelda. - ¿A qué te dije que vendríamos? –

- Ya lo sé, pero es que… -

- Si lo prefieres, podemos buscar un lugar más… privado. –

- ¿Por qué siento que eso era lo que querías en primer lugar? – dijo Link, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Tienes algo que objetar? – replicó Zelda.

- No, pero… -

- Entonces vamos. –

Zelda lo agarró del brazo, y echó a correr hacia la orilla. Link finalmente se resignó, Zelda solo quería pasarla bien con él, y por verla feliz él haría lo que fuera. Mejor dejar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto y disfrutar del momento. Había ofrecido llevarla donde quisiera, y también estaba esa promesa que le había hecho, y como tendría que cumplírsela tarde o temprano, ¿para qué esperar?

- ¿Una carrera hasta aquella islita y de regreso? – preguntó Zelda de repente.

- No pierdes el tiempo, ¿verdad? – replicó Link.

- Qué pasa, ¿temes que te pueda vencer? – lo desafió ella.

- Yo no paso mucho tiempo en el agua, no sé tú. – dijo Link.

- Vamos, solo por diversión. Para eso vinimos, después de todo. –

- Está bien, ya que insistes. Hagámoslo rápido. – replicó Link resignado.

Zelda sonrió. Sin más que decir, desató las tiras que sujetaban el vestido que llevaba puesto, este se deslizó hasta caer al suelo, revelando ese "algo" que tenía tan bien escondido en su guardarropa. Link tragó en seco ante la vista que tenía enfrente. Siempre había pensado que Zelda era una chica realmente hermosa, pero jamás había podido verla de esta manera. Debajo del vestido se había puesto un traje de baño de una pieza sin tiras que resaltaba muy bien su esbelta figura, de color púrpura en la parte superior y azul en la inferior. Si no fuera suficiente, estaba adornado con encajes de oro sólido y algunas gemas, algo verdaderamente digno para una princesa como ella. Zelda se dio la vuelta, y se sintió bastante satisfecha de ver esa expresión en el rostro de Link.

- ¿Te gusta? Lo mandé a hacer especialmente para este día. –

- Wow. – fue todo lo que pudo decir el muchacho, extasiado ante tanta belleza.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta o no? – volvió a preguntar Zelda, aunque sabía bien la respuesta.

- Por supuesto que me gusta, se te ve increíble. – dijo Link. – Seguro a ese viejo profesor le daría un infarto si te viera así. –

- No lo dudo. – dijo Zelda. – Bueno, yo ya estoy lista, ¿qué hay de ti? –

Link tragó en seco ante esto. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Admitiéndolo por dentro, le daba algo de pena, pero si Zelda se había cambiado frente a él sin ningún reparo, ¿qué más daba que él hiciera lo mismo? Y no tenía sentido ponerse a nadar con el uniforme puesto. Terminó quedándose solo con unos pantaloncillos de color verde claro, y Zelda tuvo que reprimir un impulso repentino de abalanzarse sobre él al ver su bien formado y musculoso cuerpo.

- ¡Aquí vamos, al agua! –

Y sin decir más, se zambulló, más que dispuesta a comenzar su carrera hasta la islita y de vuelta. Link no era un mal nadador, pero Zelda lo superaba por mucho, y Link no podía evitar preguntarse cuándo y dónde aprendería a nadar de esa forma. De cualquier manera, no se sintió mal por perder la carrera, y haber entrado en el agua de algún modo hizo que se fueran todas sus inhibiciones. Con un clima tan caluroso como el que había ese día, no habría nada mejor que ir a nadar, y pronto él también lo estaba disfrutando en grande. Los dos se habían puesto a jugar a salpicarse como niños pequeños, y competían por ver quién llegaba más profundo o lograba aguantar la respiración bajo el agua por más tiempo. Incluso bajo el agua, Zelda se movía con tal gracia y elegancia que Link casi podría jurar que había visto a una sirena, y al salir del agua, su cabello mojado resplandecía con el sol de tal forma que Link se quedaba sin aliento. Muchos nunca creerían verla de ese modo, había mucho más en Zelda de lo que se veía a simple vista. Normalmente era una princesa bien portada, seria y modesta, pero en este momento, solo era una chica que quería divertirse. Desde luego, Link conocía esa faceta de ella, una faceta que ella solo mostraba cuando estaba con él.

- ¡Oigan, miren! ¡Es la Princesa Zelda, y Link! –

- ¡Sí, son ellos! –

Unos niños habían llegado, aparentemente también querían ir a nadar, Zelda los saludó alegremente, y los invitó a que jugaran con ellos. Con más gente, la diversión pronto aumentó. Los niños estaban sorprendidos de ver ahí a la princesa de Hyrule, y ella les hizo prometer que "lo mantendrían en secreto". La chica tenía un don para tratar con los pequeños. Se quedaron allí hasta que los niños dijeron que tenían que irse para el almuerzo. Zelda y Link continuaron buceando solos por un buen rato hasta que el propio Link le dijo que ya tenía hambre, así que la pareja salió del agua y fueron a tomar sus cajas de almuerzo para comer.

Cuando terminaron de comer, se sentaron debajo de una palmera a descansar un poco y hacer la digestión, pero en ese instante, Link miró a Zelda, y se dio cuenta de algo.

- Oye, Zelda, ¿y tu collar? –

- ¿Eh? – Zelda se tocó el cuello, y en efecto, notó que ya no traía su collar. – Oh no. Debe haberse soltado mientras estábamos nadando allá abajo. –

- Voy a buscarlo. – dijo Link.

- No, descuida, yo lo haré. – dijo Zelda.

- ¿Segura? Además, acabamos de comer. –

- No te preocupes, esto no tomará mucho. – dijo Zelda. – Mientras, puedes descansar un poco. –

- De acuerdo, como quieras. –

Zelda volvió a zambullirse en el agua, y empezó a buscar su collar. No podía haberse hundido mucho, estaban en una zona poco profunda. Al cabo de unos minutos, vio algo brillante en el fondo, y nadó en esa dirección. Se sintió aliviada de ver que sí era su collar, y estuvo a punto de irse de vuelta, cuando notó que había algo más. Al verlo más de cerca, vio que era un cofre que estaba parcialmente enterrado en la arena del fondo. Pero al verlo más de cerca se sorprendió de ver que la cerradura era de oro y tenía grabado el símbolo de la familia real, incluyendo la Trifuerza. Intentó sacarlo, pero estaba muy atascado. Tuvo que regresar a la superficie para respirar, e inmediatamente llamó a Link.

- ¡Link, tienes que venir! –

- ¿Eh? Vaya, ese fue un descanso muy corto. – dijo Link. - ¿Encontraste tu collar? –

- Sí, aquí está. – dijo mostrándoselo. – Pero escucha, allá abajo encontré un cofre, que tiene el símbolo de la familia real grabado. –

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Link se paró de inmediato.

- Ven, ayúdame a sacarlo. –

Los dos volvieron a sumergirse, y Zelda guió a Link hacia el lugar donde estaba el cofre. Cuando lo encontraron, Link también se sorprendió de ver el símbolo, y miró a Zelda con expresión interrogante. Zelda asintió y le indicó que le ayudara a sacarlo. Pero aún entre los dos no podían despegarlo del suelo, la posición en la que estaba enterrado les dificultaba más la labor. Buscando algo con qué ayudarse, Link cogió un par de piedras afiladas que había cerca, le dio una Zelda y comenzaron a usarlas para quitar la arena alrededor del cofre. Les llevó algo de tiempo, pero finalmente lograron desenterrarlo, y justo a tiempo ya que les empezaba a fallar el aire. Los dos nadaron de vuelta a la superficie con él, y lo pusieron en tierra firme, intrigados por lo que pudiera haber en su interior.

- ¿Y… cómo vamos a abrirlo? – preguntó Link.

- Permíteme. – dijo Zelda.

Y apuntando con su dedo a la cerradura, soltó una pequeña chispa de energía. Link pensaba que era gracioso ver a Zelda usar sus poderes para algo como eso. El hecho fue que funcionó, y la cerradura se partió en dos, permitiéndoles abrir el cofre. De primera instancia, parecía que no había nada impresionante adentro, los contenidos estaban cubiertos por una gruesa tela. Al quitarla, finalmente pudieron ver lo que había dentro: un reloj de arena, y una espada espléndida.

- Vaya, mira esto. – dijo Link, tomando la espada, y examinándola. Seguramente habría estado por décadas sumergida, y sin embargo se veía como si acabara de ser forjada. Al sujetarla sintió una energía que de cierta manera le recordaba a la espada de los Lokomos, pero era diferente, y la espada en sí misma también se veía distinta, la empuñadura era de color azul y tenía grabado lo que parecía ser un reloj de arena de color dorado.

- Esto es… - Zelda tomó el reloj de arena, y lo examinó por todos lados. - ¿Será posible que este sea…? –

- Zelda, ¿sabes algo al respecto? – preguntó Link, mientras Zelda miraba la espada, y luego otra vez el reloj.

- Eso creo… sí, no hay duda. – dijo de repente, sonriendo emocionada. – Link… ¡acabamos de encontrar los tesoros perdidos de mi antepasada Tetra! –

- ¿Cómo dices? – Link no entendía.

- Solo los había visto en grabados antiguos… pero no hay duda. – dijo Zelda. – Este es el Reloj Espectral, y esa espada que tienes es la Espada del Más Allá. –

- ¿En serio? ¿Son valiosos o algo? – preguntó Link.

- ¿Qué si lo son? – dijo Zelda. – Hace más de 100 años, cuando Tetra aún viajaba por los mares, antes de fundar nuestro reino… su bitácora de navegación relata que fue capturada por un demonio de nombre Bellum para robarle sus poderes y su fuerza vital. Por aquel entonces, el que se convertiría en su marido eventualmente, la salvó utilizando un reloj de arena que contenía fuerza vital convertida en arena, y una espada forjada de tres metales muy raros y legendarios. Los conservaron como recuerdos, pero un día fueron atacados por piratas que intentaron robárselos y se perdieron durante la conmoción. –

- Espera… ¿estás diciendo que estos son…? –

- Sí, lo son, estoy segura de ello. – dijo Zelda. – No puedo creer que los encontráramos. –

- Mira, hay algo más en el cofre. – dijo Link.

En el fondo del cofre, debajo de la tela había un pequeño portarretratos. En él había una foto antigua, aunque sorprendentemente bien conservada. Era un retrato familiar, en ella estaban una mujer joven de pelo rubio verdoso con piel morena, a quien ambos reconocieron inmediatamente como la antepasada de Zelda, Tetra, que sostenía a un bebé en sus brazos. El joven hombre que sonreía a su lado tenía una mano sobre el hombro de Tetra, mientras que con la otra le hacía cosquillas al bebé. Link no pudo evitar notar algo en particular extraño al verlo.

- ¿Es idea mía, o… se parece a mí? – comentó.

Zelda lo miró detenidamente. El marido de Tetra en efecto tenía cierto parecido físico con Link, particularmente en el pelo, y en la forma de vestir, una túnica verde con un gorro. Zelda además sabía que el nombre "Link", aparecía en algunas historias que relataban sobre héroes legendarios, y muchos de ellos habían llegado a relacionarse estrechamente con su linaje. Desde luego, ella sabía que solo era una coincidencia, pues a Link en realidad lo habían bautizado con ese nombre precisamente por esas historias. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir que era muy curioso que su antepasada hubiese sentido atracción por un héroe legendario de nombre "Link", igual que ella misma. Estaba en la sangre, aparentemente.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? – preguntó Link ante la mirada tan extraña que Zelda le dirigía.

- No es nada. – dijo ella. – Deberíamos guardar esto. Nos los llevaremos al castillo cuando Alfonso llegue. –

- Como digas. – dijo Link.

Volvieron a guardar el reloj, la espada y la fotografía en el cofre. Aún les quedaban unas cuantas horas antes de que el maquinista llegara para recogerlos, así que todavía podrían divertirse un buen rato. Sin embargo, Link se quedó pensando un buen rato. Años atrás, cuando pasó a visitar al abuelo Niko vestido con el uniforme de soldado, este le dijo "Me recuerdas a un viejo amigo". Al parecer, el uniforme de los soldados de Hyrule se había estandarizado de ese modo en memoria del marido de Tetra. Link no sabía la edad exacta del abuelo Niko, pero sabía mucho de lo que había pasado desde antes de la fundación del reino. Era como si lo hubiera vivido en carne propia…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Al atardecer…<strong>_

Luego de tanta diversión, Link y Zelda estaban tan cansados que pensaron que la mejor forma de terminar el día sería observando el ocaso, mientras esperaban a que Alfonso regresara a buscarlos. Así, los dos se sentaron a orillas del muelle a ver como el sol se ocultaba tras el mar. Un hermoso espectáculo, y lo tenían para ellos solos, ya que en ese momento la gente se estaba yendo de regreso a sus casas.

- Ha sido un día increíble. – comentó Zelda.

- Lo sé. Tenemos que venir aquí más seguido. – dijo Link.

- No quisiera que terminara. – agregó Zelda.

- Si así fuera, tu cumpleaños nunca vendría. –

- Lo sé, pero, lo que quiero decir es… -

- Sé lo que quieres decir. – la interrumpió él. – Pero tranquila. Cuando regrese, tendremos mucho tiempo para volver a hacer esto, y más. Y entre otras cosas, mira que encontrarnos esos tesoros perdidos. –

- Lo sé. – dijo Zelda sonriendo. – Pero yo ya encontré mi propio tesoro, hace mucho. –

Eso era cierto. Ella atesoraba cada momento que pasaba con él, y este no sería la excepción. Era duro tener que despedirse al día siguiente, aunque fuera solo temporal. Aún así, con todas las cosas que quería decirle, Zelda sentía que no podría esperar un mes a que él regresara. Mejor hacerlo ahora. Discretamente, se movió más cerca de Link, y deslizó su mano hasta casi hacer contacto con la de él.

- El tiempo pasa volando… apenas puedo creer que hayan pasado siete años desde que nos conocimos. – dijo Zelda.

- Lo sé. – dijo Link. – Han pasado tantas cosas. Y pensar que aquel fue solo mi primer día como maquinista. Jamás imaginé que terminaría… -

- Convirtiéndote en un héroe, salvando a todo el reino. – completó Zelda. – O más bien, al mundo entero. –

- No lo hice solo, ¿recuerdas? Tú estuviste conmigo todo el tiempo. Jamás habría hecho nada sin tu ayuda. – corrigió Link.

- Tú me devolviste a mi cuerpo. – señaló Zelda. – En serio, no tienes idea de lo aterrada que me sentía. Hubo veces en que realmente tuve miedo de jamás poder volver a la normalidad, poder volver a tocar… sentir… –

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Link.

- En serio. Pero… - lo miró y le sonrió. - … tú nunca te rendiste. Estabas ahí, conmigo, y eso me daba fuerzas. Sabía que si tú estabas conmigo todo saldría bien, y que lo lograríamos. –

- Yo me sentía igual. – dijo Link. – Cuando ese malvado te sacó de tu cuerpo, me sentí tan inútil por no haber podido hacer nada. Si he de ser sincero… en aquel momento estaba más preocupado por ti que por Hyrule. Era a ti a quien más quería salvar. –

Los dos guardaron silencio. Zelda se llevó su mano al pecho, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba de la emoción. Ella lo sabía, siempre lo supo, que Link también albergaba sentimientos más profundos hacia ella. O tal vez, era que deseaba que así fuera.

- Pero todo valió la pena, ¿no? – dijo Link sonriendo. – Si nada de eso hubiera pasado, jamás te habría conocido como lo hice. Y ahora no nos hubiéramos convertido en los mejores amigos. –

- Y… ¿si te dijera que te considero mucho más que un amigo? – dijo Zelda. - ¿Si te dijera que eres la persona más especial e importante para mí? –

Esta vez, colocó su mano sobre la de él. Era tan agradable poder sentir su calor. Tal vez haber sido despojada de su cuerpo la ayudó a aprender a valorar algo tan sencillo como el sentido del tacto. Y guiada por ese mismo impulso, Zelda llevó su otra mano hacia la mejilla de Link para acariciarla. Link no entendía del todo por qué Zelda hacía eso, pero no protestó. Las manos de Zelda eran suaves y cálidas, sus caricias eran todo un placer y un privilegio que solo él podía disfrutar.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me alegra de haber recuperado mi cuerpo? – le preguntó, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Qué? – respondió Link, aunque por la mirada de Zelda, no era muy difícil intuir la respuesta.

- Esto… -

Zelda cerró los ojos, y lentamente acercó su rostro al de él hasta que finalmente sus labios hicieron contacto. Un poco inexpertos al principio, pero pronto los dos jóvenes se habían fundido en un dulce y apasionado beso, dejando aflorar todos esos sentimientos en su interior. Link no opuso resistencia alguna, dejó que Zelda lo guiara todo el tiempo, y cuando finalmente se separaron para verse a los ojos, ninguno dijo absolutamente nada. A final de cuentas, luego de eso, no necesitaban palabras para expresar lo que sentían. Zelda se acurrucó en el pecho de Link, mientras él acariciaba sus cabellos. Era una sensación indescriptible, se encontraba en su propio santuario, un refugio donde se sentía protegida… y más importante, donde se sentía amada.

- Zelda… - Habló Link de repente, sacando a la joven princesa de sus pensamientos. – Estuve pensando… tal vez debería posponer un poco ese viaje. –

- ¿Qué? Oye, Link, si aún estás pensando en lo que te dije antes, ya no… -

- No, tenías razón. – La interrumpió Link. – Es verdad, no hemos podido pasar mucho tiempo de calidad juntos tú y yo. Y como es tu ceremonia de madurez, no está bien que yo deje de asistir. –

- Pero esto es importante para ti. – dijo Zelda.

- Zelda, ¿en serio quieres que me vaya? –

- ¡No! Pero no está bien que lo dejes solo por un capricho mío. –

- Zelda, dime la verdad… ¿tú quieres que me quede contigo? –

- Yo… Está bien. Sí, sí lo quiero, pero… –

- ¿Entonces por qué protestas? Además… yo también quiero estar aquí contigo, siempre. –

- Link… abrázame fuerte, y no me sueltes. – dijo Zelda, aferrándose a él de manera protectora.

- Nunca lo haría. – dijo Link, correspondiéndole de la misma manera.

En aquel momento, el único deseo del corazón de Zelda se vio cumplido: estar siempre con Link. Ese era su verdadero tesoro, tenerlo a su lado como su mejor amigo… y como su amor.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>_

¿Cómo están? Je, no tienen idea de cuánto me rondó esta historia en la cabeza. La idea surgió casi después de que llegué a Papuchia por primera vez en el juego Spirit Tracks, luego de esa "propuesta" que le hace Zelda a Link, díganme ustedes si no fue genial. Creo que está de más decir que se convirtió en mi juego favorito, y por OBVIAS razones. La verdad es que mientras la estaba haciendo no estaba del todo seguro de cómo llenar algunos de los huecos, así que al final decidí incluir algunas referencias a Phantom Hourglass. Si les interesa, el traje de baño que usa Zelda aquí lo he publicado en algunos de mis dibujos en mi cuenta de DeviantArt. La primera vez que lo hice no creí que me resultaría de utilidad *risas*. Por cierto, luego de ver los trailers de Skyward Sword, la verdad tengo muchas esperanzas de que haya bastante ZeLink en él. Ojalá que así sea.

Eso es todo. A ver si adelanto un poco mi otra historia, aunque no veo a mucha gente interesada. (¿Será porque tengo al ZeLink como pareja secundaria?) Nos vemos pronto.


End file.
